Boy Scouts
by Zoom Into Me
Summary: Mokuba wants to join in the boy scouts, does Seto let him join? I'm not really good at sums. Story is very good. I put some action/drama to it so it was more interesting. Please R&R but be nice as I'm kinda rusty with writing yu-gi-oh. They'll get better in time. MIGHT DELETE/REWRITE!


**AN: If you don't like how old I made them, don't read it then. It's simple. It's my story not your story. Therefore, I can do how I please. In addition, I haven't written a yu-gi-oh story in so long it might take me awhile to get better. Please don't flame me for how I made Seto act. I made it in a way that he would act that way if his stocks kept dropping. I don't know if stocks work that way. I'm horrible in math and stuff so yeah. Please be nice about it. If you want to be my beta reader please PM me.**

Mokuba is eight and I made Seto to be around sixteen-seventeen.

"Um, Big brother?" A small child asked sounding as if he was scared of asking a question.

"What?" Seto said, as his eyes never left the computer screen.

"I want to join the boy scouts Seto. I read all about them online it seems fun, I can meet kids my age!" The typing ceased and Seto looked over to his brother.

"Why? You meet kids when you go to the park or to the arcade." Seto said as he went back to typing, that sound of clicking of the keys went on for about five and a half minutes.

Yeah, but they are younger or older then I am. I could meet a best friend, something I don't have! Something I want is a normal… Childhood…" Mokuba looked down his eyes started to burn from the tears coming on. The typing stopped. Seto looked down at the keyboard he was right, even though he was eight he wasn't getting a normal childhood. He didn't go to school, he barely got out and if he did, it was to the park or to the arcade.

"I'll look into it Mokuba." Seto said, as he went back to his work. Mokuba looked up and smiled.

"Thanks big brother!" Mokuba smiled and went along to go play with one of his game systems.

Later that evening at dinner, Seto talked to Mokuba about joining the scouts.

"Are you positive you want to join the boy scouts? You go camping, you could possibly be away for a few days away from me, and you have to do things like sell cookies during that time. You have to wear that butt ugly uniform."

"I don't care, I still want to join! If I have issues, you can always have Roland come and pick me up! I don't care about the uniform I'm here to make the friends." Mokuba smiled, he was so excited.

"Fine, I'll sign you up tomorrow," Seto said as he cut his steak. There was quiet for about four minutes before an employee came running in.

"Sir!" Kevin ran into the kitchen. Seto never said a word, letting his worker calm down before he ended up blowing up at him. "Our stocks sir! We dropped ten percent!"

"Impossible! Our stocks have always gone up, never down!" Seto slammed his fist on the table and stood up, looking at his employee.

"I have it all on this paper, right here." Kevin handed his boss the paper. His eyes went open wide as he read what was in his hands.

"Not possible. We've dropped more! This is serious. Anymore stock lost and we could lose this whole company!" Seto stood up, fear was in his voice. "Mokuba, I'm sorry. But finish dinner without me. Leave it for the maids to take care of." Seto ran off with his employee into his home office. Mokuba finished dinner alone in silence. He left it for the maids to take care of. He hopped out of the chair and walked to Seto's office. Kevin was still there and Seto had a look of panic on his face.

"God damn it!" Seto yelled, his stock was dropping like crazy. He was trying his best to get it back.

"Seto. I never…" Mokuba stood there in shock, of what his older brother just said.

"Mokuba! I'm sorry; I didn't know you were in here." Seto stood up, and walked over to his brother. "Listen, what Seto said was a bad thing. I don't want to hear you repeat it otherwise you will lose your games and an early bedtime for 2 weeks if I ever hear you say that." Seto told his younger brother in a stern tone.

"Yes. I understand." For being only eight, Mokuba knew all the curse words that have ever been said. However, he never said anything like that; he has heard worst from his big brother. However, this was becoming scary.

The big screen, which kind of looked like a TV, but was made for video calls and meetings, starting to get static and then a figured showed up, he has long silver hair and it was covering his left eye but his face had a shadow. He started laughing like crazy.

"Show yourself!" Seto shouted looking at the screen, pushing his brother behind him so if anything did happen he could protect him.

"Is that a way to treat an old friend?" The man spoke kindly. Seto's eyes open wide. But he knew whom the voice belonged too.

"I didn't really consider us friends." Seto crossed his arms, looking very angry.

"Tsk, tsk Kaiba-boy." The man came into clear view, it was Pegasus. "Having issues with your stocks Kaiba?"

Seto raised an eyebrow he was wondering why Pegasus knew all about his stock lost. He highly doubted he was reading the paper, but the paper couldn't come out saying his stocks kept dropping so quickly. Unless he was the cause of the stocks dropping.

"My Stock is up-up-up!" Pegasus threw his hands into the air, smiling evilly.

"Impossible! My stock will always be up!" Seto yelled, running back to his computer watching Industrial Illusions stock rising as his kept falling. "Stop it! What do you want with my company?" Seto walked back over to in front of the screen, looking very pissed off.

"Nothing but put you out of business!"

"Minor detail ding-dong, you put my company under, no more duel disks or holographic technology. You would be put under, we work together to bring the monsters to life. You put me under, you'll go under." Seto laughed, he found his way back.

"Good point Kaiba-boy." Pegasus started clicking around and Kaiba Corps stocks kept going back up. Then out of no where, Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions stocks started to plummet.

"My stocks! Nooo!" Pegasus screamed in despair.

"My stocks too!" Seto had that panic back on his face. "What are you doing old man!" Seto demanded an answer.

"Nothing, I would never put my own company under." Pegasus calmly said, but really, he was panicking. He could never recall his stocks dropping.

"Seto, what's going on?" Mokuba asked, worry was in his voice. "Are we going to lose the company?"

"Kevin, get him out of here and into Roland's care now!" Seto shouted ignoring Mokuba's question, Kevin quickly rushed Mokuba out of the room.

"Why our both our stocks going down?"

"I don't have the answer Kaiba-boy. We both aren't the cause of this." Pegasus said, his eyes showed fear for losing his own company "If we want our stocks to go back up, we have to team up Kaiba-boy."

"Forget it! Teamwork is for boy scouts and nursery school. Which I'm beyond that." Seto said bluntly, he kept watching his stocks far, he started to sweat, but he had no choice, he had to take up and work with Pegasus. '_I'm going to hate this but it's for my company._' Seto thought. Then spoke. "Fine, we will team up and stop this person from putting our businesses out of business." Seto spitted it out as if it was poison.

"Fly to my main office, I'll be there." Pegasus waved and then the screen shut off. Seto rushed to his computer signed his brother up for his boy scouts and went to tell Roland to watch Mokuba while he was away.

"Roland! Claudia! Dave!" Seto called out, for his three best people to watch his company and Mokuba without failing. They all lined up in front of him.

"Yes, sir!" All three of them said standing at attention in front of their boss.

"I'll be away for awhile. I'm teaming up with Pegasus, to stop this person from brining our company down and putting us out of business. Your goal is to take care of normal business and take care of my little brother. If anything is wrong or amiss when I get back, you're all going to be finding yourselves without a job!" Seto hissed, and walked away to go find his little brother.

"Mokuba?" Seto walked into Mokuba's room, he was playing his PS3.

"Yeah, Seto."

"Listen, I'm going away for awhile. I don't know when I'll be back, I'm teaming up with Pegasus while we figure out who is making both of our stocks drop. I have signed you up for boy scouts and I have Roland, Claudia and Dave watching over you and the company. I'm only a phone-call away." Seto hugged and kissed his brother and left the room, he didn't even hear his brother say _good-bye_.

He walked out to where his blue eye's jet was, got into it, and flew off into the dark, starless sky.

**AN: Grammar isn't my best subject, but I use my spelling and grammar check by using Microsoft Word. So if it still has a few mistakes well sorry.**


End file.
